Strange
by ShadowCatChan
Summary: A year after the barrier is destroyed, and the monsters are free...things aren't going as planned and strange things are happening. Someone who was forgotten had come back to take over the world. Someone has become a god. Secrets are out and nothing will ever be the same. MWHAHA :3 (My first story) Enjoy! (Formerly called UndertaleHigh)
1. New Beginnings

**Take Note: I view Frisk as female. My ships are FriskxSans, PapyrusxMettaton, AlphysxUndyne, and TorielxAsgore, Their ages are (in this story) Frisk 18, Sans 21, Papyrus 18 and 1/2, Mettaton (modified to be) 23, Alphys 24, Undyne 28, Toriel 42, and Asgore 48. Just enjoy the story! I'll hopefully will update every other day because I have time. Enjoy~**

Chapter 1: Determined for Great Beginnings

Frisk woke up to the annoying sound of the blaring alarm clock, she reluctantly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned still sleepy. Looking around her room she spotted the calendar, she beamed when she saw that it was the first day of high school! She was determined to make all her and her monster friends' school years the best. She hopped off her bed and decided to freshen up, she took a brisk shower and brushed her teeth. Frisk put on her new school uniform, a black turtleneck, a plaid skirt, and a red bow with added accessories such as black socks, black dress shoes, and a black shoulder strap purse. She also put her hair up in a small ponytail and put on big black glasses, sure she looked like a nerd, but she liked the look.

Frisk skipped down the stairs and looked around for Toriel. Instead of finding Toriel she found a sticky note attached to her red backpack it read "My child, if you are reading this it means that I am currently at my new job, I'm am a teacher at your new school! I had to leave a bit early to prepare for the school day! See you soon my child! ~Toriel 'Goat Mom' " Frisk smiled at the note. She looked in the fridge for her lunch and stuffed it in her backpack, she then grabbed the keys off the counter. Locking the door and making sure she had everything Frisk finally set off to school. Along her walk route which was roughly a 25minute walk, she would meet three of her monster friends Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne.

Three minutes into her walk Frisk met Sans and Papyrus "HELLO, HUMAN AREN'T YOU EXCITED!" Papyrus asked as Frisk walked over to them "yep." Frisk answered she was really excited, but not only was she excited but determined as well. "hey kiddo." was all Sans said "what no puns?!" Frisk asked surprised, "It'd probably be like PUN-ishment to you." he said forcing a smile, while Papyrus groaned at the pun "THAT WAS A TERRIBLE PUN!" he shouted stomping his foot. A few minutes of walking and chatting (and terrible puns) they reached Undyne's house. "Hey punks!" shouted Undyne as she raced towards the group "Are you ready to destroy this year of school!?" she asked "Yep!" Frisk said, with a look of determination on her face.

"What classes do you have?!" Undyne asked while walking "all advanced classes except for math, and my electives orchestra and SOUL magic." Frisk said looking at Undyne and smiling. "why soul magic do humans even have magic anymore?" Sans half stated half asked, "Well I determined to find out either way!" Frisk said and then asked what classes her monster friends had. "I HAVE AVERAGE CLASSES AND, COOKING AND WELL THATS IT." Papyrus said and posed heroically. "all advanced classes, extra science and soul magic." Sans stated, while Undyne nearly tripped "You advanced?!" Undyne asked surprised. "Well I have Average classes, and for electives cooking and battle magic" "That's great!" Frisk said. Then they walked in silence, Frisk found that silence worrying.

When they arrived they walked into the orientation room and met up with Alphys, "Y-you g-g-guys are l-late!" Alphys stuttered. "What are we supposed to do?" Frisk asked "Oh! c-classes d-don't start till' tomorrow. W-we are supposed to sign up for clubs, g-get to know other s-students and then go to the a-assembly at the end of the day, which s-school ends at 10:45 am t-today!" Alphys answered Frisk. The group looked around for clubs and found a sheet of paper that said "Create a club!" "lets do it!" Frisk said fueled with determination. "sure I'm in cause why not." Sans said "Yeah count me in" Undyne said "YOU CAN COUNT ME TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed "m-me t-too!" Alphys said, and with that the club Mt. Ebott Protectors was assembled.

Frisk and her monster friends decided to split up and explore the school and meet other students. Undyne went with Alphys while Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk decided to stay together. Frisk looked around for some of her other monster friends when she found Napstablook "HI NAPSTABLOOK I LOVE YOUR SONGS!" Papyrus exclaimed and Napstablook looked up at him "Oh..." he said "Hi Napstablook are you looking for Mettaton I think he's over there," Frisk said pointing at a glamorous pink robot with fans gathered around him "thanks..." Napstablook replied. "IM GONNA GET METTATON AND NAPSTABLOOK'S AUTOGRAPHS! WAIT UP NAPSTABLOOK!" Papyrus exclaimed following Napstablook.

Frisk continued exploring surprised when she noticed Sans still following her "Aren't you gonna go after Papyrus?!" she asked, "he can take care of himself,kiddo." Sans said "Why do you call me that?" Frisk said genuinely curious "idk, maybe because your so small, I mean 18 and your only 4ft 4!" Sans laughed "Your 21 and only 4ft 7!" Frisk retorted "I'm offended!" Sans said jokingly. Papyrus came over to them and brought Mettaton and Napstablook "SANS IM GONNA HANG OUT WITH THESE GUYS!" he said "that's great go ahead papy." Sans replied to Papyrus' statement.

"I think Papyrus will be great friends with Mettaton and Napstablook don't you?!" Frisk asked Sans, "yeah." Sans replied. They continued to explore the school, but then they heard a shout or rather a Papyrus talking louder than normal "CANT WE ALL JUST BE FRIENDS!" upon hearing that Sans' eyes went black knowing something was wrong. They rushed over to where Papyrus was and there were students surrounding Papyrus and some human, the crowd was shouting "Fight, Fight!" Sans teleported in front of Papyrus his eye black an aura of cyan still around him and one of his eyes blazing cyan and yellow, in a very dark voice he said " Leave my brother alone or your gonna have a really BAD time!" "what are you gonna do?!" the human who bullied Papyrus asked.


	2. Off to a Bad Start

Chapter 2: Off to a Bad Start

Frisk stared at the bored as the principle talked to the bully about Sans and Papyrus, the bully was apparently named Jacob, It wasn't Sans' fault! Nobody was harmed because the teachers came to stop the fight in time. Sans was only defending Papyrus! _I will protect my friends no matter what!_ Frisk was filled with determination at the idea of protecting her friends. "sorry its my fault we are in here." Sans said, "WHY DIDN'T THAT HUMAN WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?" Papyrus asked "because he's a jerk." Frisk said which surprised Sans and Papyrus. Frisk continued to stare at the board till' the principle called her over to talk to.

" , You were at the fight in the gym right?" Mrs. Marylyn asked her "Correct, a lot of other students were there too." Frisk stated "I know, you are here because your the ambassador of monsters, do monsters always start fights? Are they all threatening?" the principle asked, "the other human, Jacob I think, started it! Sans was only defending his brother!" Frisk argued fiercely "Mr. Glidendale, Jacob said that Papyrus and Sans teamed up to attack him." Mrs. Marylyn the principle replied, "No! Papyrus is a sweet cinnamon roll, and Sans was only defending his brother!" Frisk argued. "I'm sorry to say, but being around a threatening monster like Sans could ruin your reputation so I advise you avoid him." the principle said glaring at Frisk, and Frisk knew she had lost the argument.

"what did she say?" Sans asked her "She said I shouldn't be around monsters like you it'd ruin my precious reputation." she stated angrily. "maybe you shouldn't maybe you should I don't know its up to you.." Sans said "but your my friend!" Frisk said, Sans' smile widened and then he fell asleep. "You guys are free from detention." Mrs. Marylyn said "Frisk I advise you to follow my advise, but I can't force you to." Frisk left the detention room and texted Toriel that she would be home soon. Toriel replied "I have to prepare the school for the actual first day, so I'll be here till' 7:30 pm so you'll have to go to Sans and Papyrus' house or Undyne and Alphys' house! See you soon!" Frisk sighed. _Its 11:30 am and I have to wait till' 7:30 pm! Gahhh_ Frisk was annoyed at Toriel, but she was determined to spend time with her friends.

Frisk walked over to Sans and Papyrus "Toriel texted me that she'll be here at work till' 7:30 pm and that I could go to your house, so can I?" Frisk asked "sure, kiddo" Sans said "YOU CAN EAT MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed. So the three of them walked to the skelebro's house, since Undyne had already left because they had to stay at the school for detention. "Papyrus what happened in the gym?" Frisk asked quietly "WELL THAT ONE KID MADE FUN OF NAPSTABLOOK'S MUSIC AND SO I JUST ASKED WHY CANT EVERYONE JUST BE FRIENDS! AND THEN YOU GUYS CAME!" Papyrus said "that was brave of you to stand up for Napstablook." Sans said looking at the ground as he walked. "Sans not to be rude, but you've been acting strange lately, Why?" Frisk asked "YEAH YOU SEEM UMM, DISTANT..." Papyrus said.

"it just reminds me of my high school days in the underground..." Sans said pulling his hoodie over his head. "WERENT YOU THE LAB ASSISTENT OR SOMETHING?!" Papyrus said, no response, they walked in silence. When they reached the skelebro's house Frisk flopped onto the couch while Sans went to his room and Papyrus started making spaghetti. Frisk read a book quietly and fell asleep, 25 minutes later the spaghetti was done "SANS! FRISK! THE SPAGHETTI'S DONE!" Frisk woke up and stumbled over to the table, she was glad Papyrus would be taking cooking class. The thought of her friend improving his skill on his favorite thing to do, filled her with determination!

After everyone ate the delicious (hahah not) spaghetti they decided to go watch a movie at the theater, not a scary movie because Toriel would kick the skeleton brothers butts if they watched a horror movie. They decided to watch an action and comedy movie with a little romance, when they arrived at the movie theater it wasn't packed and it wasn't full, so it was just right. They bought the tickets to the movie and walked into there theater "WOW!" said Papyrus who had never been to a human theater. "Papyrus in the movie theater you have to be quite, okay!?" "Okay." Papyrus said in a rather average tone.

"Hey punks what're you doing here!?" asked a blue fish lady with red hair, "Undyne, We are here to watch this movie!" Papyrus said, "That's cool me and Alphys are on a date here, this movie should be good don't you think?!" Undyne said "Yeah it should be good" Papyrus said if you knew Papyrus you'd know that he thinks everything can be great. Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk all found seats near Undyne and Alphys, Frisk sat in between the skeleton bros with the popcorn in her lap. Not even halfway through the movie Sans fell asleep, Frisk thought it was a really good movie so far. Frisk grabbed another handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

When the movie was done it was only 2:54, Frisk asked Undyne and Alphys if they could all go to Undyne's house, "Sure punk, hey Sans, Papyrus we are stealing the punk okay" Undyne shouted to the skeleton bros, "Ok" Sans said "BYE HUMAN!" Papyrus said waving to Frisk. In Undyne's car Frisk asked "What are we gonna do for girls night?!" "We should do like what they do in anime, play truth or dare, or go shopping and stuff!" Alphys said eyes shining "Yeah lets play truth or dare!" Undyne answered.

When they got Undyne's house they sat in a circle on the floor and decided who was gonna go first. "Alphys you go first, and remember its like the anime!" Undyne said "O-okay Frisk, T-truth 0-or dare?!" Alphys asked, "Dare?" Frisk replied "O-okay I-I dare you to run n-next d-door and a-ask for a b-bomb." Alphys said, smirking at Frisk's horrified face. Frisk then put on a look of determination and marched over to the house next door, she could tell Alphys and Undyne were standing on the porch. knock knock, the door opened "Hello, Mr. do you happen to have a spare bomb?" Frisk asked and the man stared at her confused. "Um no, are you lost or something?" the man said, and Frisk bolted to Undyne's house.

"You guys should of seen his face, I was just like 'do you happen to have a spare bomb?' I'm never doing a dare again!" Frisk said sitting back down on the floor, "Undyne truth or dare!" Frisk asked her friend. "Dare!" Undyne shouted "Okay, I dare you to run all the way to the skelebro's house steal all Papyrus' tomatoes and juggle them on your way back!" Frisk said "wat" Undyne exclaimed and Frisk and Alphys laughed. Undyne stood up and ran out the door Frisk and Alphys following behind to make sure she does the dare. Undyne ran there knocked on the door, when Sans answered he said "what?" Undyne pushed him aside and ran into their house grabbed all of the tomatoes and raced back out juggling them.

Sans just stared confusingly at Frisk, while Frisk just smiled and said "Truth or Dare" like that explained it all. Alphys started following Undyne and then Frisk followed them, making sure Undyne didn't drop any tomatoes. When they got back to the house they were all panting, Undyne had dropped 3 tomatoes out of 5, good for a newbie. "So what's the punishment for failing this dare?!" Undyne asked.


	3. Truth or Dare

**In this story Frisk did one Neutral run and one Pacifist, no genocide or Hack run.**

"I think that a punishment for failing a dare should be to skip their turn, so Alphys your turn!" Frisk said, "O-okay, truth or d-dare?!" Alphys asked Frisk "Whelp I said I wouldn't do a dare so...truth?" _Truths can't be that bad, wait what if they know about the resets like San? What if they ask me about what happened in Asriel's fight? The truth can be terrible!_ Frisk was sweating bullets and didn't realize Alphys asked her question "what?!" Frisk asked "I asked you who do you like if you like someone, and I mean like, like." Alphys said shipper face on.

"Yeah who do you like, punk" Undyne said "Ummmm...No one there are absolutely know fish in me sea...I mean nope." Frisk said laughing _That was a terrible pun, PUN, PUN, uhm never mind_ , she knew they could tell she was lying. "Toriel can't save you either its only 3:15 we have plenty of time!" Undyne said, "haha, uh I umm... wanna here a potassium joke?!" Frisk randomly started telling jokes. "Really, nope we want to know who you like!" Undyne said while Alphys nodded her head "K, I guess you don't wanna here my joke, oh wait ya just did!" Frisk laughed, Alphys tugged Undyne's shirt and whispered in her ear "Do you know anyone else who tells joke and puns when their nervous, or say whelp like Frisk said earlier. Time to make the ship sail!" When Undyne and Alphys stopped talking to each other Undyne smiled her trademark grin.

"Okay Frisk your turn!" Undyne said, "okay Alphys truth or dare?" "truth!" Alphys said "wimps!" Undyne commented. "Umm, do you know who the scientist and assistant before you?" Frisk asked, and suddenly Undyne was curious in the truth too. "W-why?" "just something to help a friend." Frisk said casually "I-I don't remember who the scientist b-before m-me was, but n-now that I think I'm pr-pretty sure S-sans was the royal scientists assistant... Hmm w-why can't I remember?!" Alphys said "Sans a scientist Naww!" Undyne said "I can't remember who was before Alphys hmmmm?!" "I was asking, because on the way back from school Sans didn't say much and when I asked him what was wrong he said it reminded him of his high school days, and Papyrus said he thinks he was a scientist assistant, but Papyrus couldn't remember the royal scientist before you, Alphys. When Papyrus brought it up to Sans, Sans pulled his hoodie over his head and didn't say a word, I'm... Umm really worried about him."

"What next this story is mysterious, I like it, it could be a movie!" Undyne said. "Then Sans went to his room and locked it till' Papyrus was done cooking, while we were eating he didn't say much either. Then we watched the movie and now we are here." Frisk said, "M-maybe Sans knows what happened to the royal scientist, before me?" Alphys asked, "Time to solve a mystery, Frisk you go over to their house, I'll call Papyrus and give him cooking lessons while you find out what's up with Sans." Undyne said grabbing Frisk and throwing her into the backseat of her car driving over to the skelebro's house. _Why does she wanna get rid of me so fast?!_ Frisk thought as they literally drove for only 3 minutes.

"HEY SANS THE HUMANS OVER! UNDYNE IS TEACHING ME HOW TO COOK AND SHE SAID SHE DOESN'T WANT FRISK BURNING DOWN THE HOUSE!" Papyrus exclaimed as Frisk jumped out of the car. "cool" came a muffled reply. "hey Papyrus lets go already!" Undyne said, waiting for Papyrus to get in the car. Frisk entered the house and walked to the couch sat on it and took out her journal to write about her day. A few minutes later she fell asleep her journal opened up to her favorite page- the one with the photo of them all together staring at the sunset. When she woke up it was already 4:36, she looked around no sign of Sans, _Is he avoiding us?!_ She got up and stretched and sat back down. She looked through all the notes of her journal.

Frisk got a call from Undyne about the 'Mission' "Hey punk anything yet?!" Undyne asked "No he won't even come out of his room!" Frisk said when she heard a fwhoosh behind her "who?" Sans asked Frisk jumped "What the fu-I mean you scared the crap outta me!" Frisk said while Sans laughed "who you talking to 'bout me?" Sans asked "Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys" Frisk said, "HELLO SANS, YOU FINALLY CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus' voice came from the phone. "yeah, I figured the kid wanted something to eat." Sans replied oddly flat "Maybe we can all go somewhere to meet and eat!" Frisk said.

In the car on the way to Applebys everyone talked, well except for Sans, "HEY SANS WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SCHOOL?!" Papyrus asked, for a moment Sans' eyes went dark, but then he just said "Its not as pun-ishing as I thought" Sans said weakly "THAT WAS THE MOST CLASSIC PUN I HAVE EVER HEARD FROM YOU! ITS TERRIBLE!" Papyrus groaned at the pun.


	4. Food and Secrets

Chapter 4: Food and Secrets

At Applebys the gang ordered some food and talked. "Hey Sans Papyrus said you were a lab assistant were you really?" Undyne asked and suddenly Sans snapped, his right eye started glowing and a pair of gaster blasters came out of no where "I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, SO CAN YOU ALL JUST STOP!" he yelled Undyne stood up and pulled out a spear "Why are you hiding something?!" Undyne shouted "UNDYNE STOP!" Papyrus said "You don't know how it feels..." Sans said his eyes still glowing, but the blasters had disappeared "What?! Sans how what feels!?" Undyne asked, her spear dematerializing, a glowing blue tear slid down Sans' face and with that he disappeared in an aura of powerful magic.

"What the heck he literally just whipped two freaking canon things outta thin air!" Undyne said "What are those things anyway, why is he so powerful, what was he talking about?" Undyne rambled "SANS...WHY DOESN'T HE TELL ME!?" Papyrus asked sadly. "I-I have never s-seen someone s-so powerful...ever..n-not even Asgore or Toriel!" Alphys spoke up. "I am determined to find out what's wrong," Frisk said with a face of determination. Toriel came over to the skelebro's house and picked up Frisk. Toriel baked Frisk some Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie to celebrate a "Great" first day of school.

Later that day Frisk texted Papyrus on Undernet "Is Sans there?" she typed "NO I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!? HE'S NOT EVEN AT GRILLBY'S!" Papyrus replied "Maybe he's at Snowdin?!" Frisk typed back to reassure Papyrus. Frisk looked at the time 8:35 maybe if I go to Snowdin now I'll be back before Toriel goes to sleep. She grabbed her sweater and shouted to Toriel "I'm going for my nightly walk!" she said, she remembered when she complained about people bugging her about ambassador stuff Toriel suggested to take quite walks at night. "Be back by 9:00" Toriel said back.

Frisk ran out the door and headed to the mountain, It was only 15 minutes to get to the mountain and 11 minutes after getting to the mountain to reaching the Snowy woods before Snowdin, she knew she wouldn't make it by 9:00, but she needed to find Sans. When she reached the mountain she climbed the stairs the stairs the humans had built so it was easier to get to the underground. Frisk walked through the ruins, through Toriel's house and then to the snowy forest... She then walked to Snowdin she looked at her watch 9:15 _I'm gonna get grounded, hah grounded good one since I'm underground!_ She was surprised to see the river man, but she asked them for a ride to the waterfall.

She just walked through the underground as she has done on her journey. "Its different isn't it?" Frisk heard Sans voice behind her and she turned around and hugged him. "Yeah, it is..." Frisk murmured, Frisk stopped hugging him blushing "Sorry, I was worried about you so was Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys, we are all hear for you!" Frisk said. They both sat down "I'm sorry for snapping, I-its just you guys wouldn't understand." he said tears dripping down his face, they were a glowing blue similar to the glow of the echo flowers. "I'm listening..." Frisk said "f-fine just don't tell anyone, not even Papyrus" Sans said Frisk just nodded.

"I-I was an experiment, I was the oldest so I was the one who had to be experimented on, you think I was born with 1 attack 1 defense and 1 hp, nope I had 100 attack 100 defense and 100 hp..." he started out "My father broke my down to 1's across the board, why experimenting on me?! because I was born the day of that wretched battle so I must've been their savior right? Wrong!" he growled bitterly "So many test, So much pain nobody knew what was happening to me, or they didn't care unless I saved them." "Once I was all 1... nobody even remembered or cared about me? My father experimented on me, because my 100's and because my birthday..." He stopped and started crying.

"then Papy was born I was only 1 and a half! 4 years of more experiments and then my father was gonna experiment on Papyrus so during one of my 'check ups' I u-used my magic, I-I was so scared for Papyrus so angry at my dad the royal scientist before Alphys, so mad my powers welled up inside me a-and I-I..." he stopped and started shaking and in a very small voice he said "I shattered him across time and space..." then he started in a normal tone "Nobody remembers him except for me nobody remembered their hope for me to be their savior... every one forgot what happened the last 4 years, all they remembered was about the human war and Prince Asriel..." "The only thing I lived for was...was Papyrus...I'm a true demon, I was determined not to let Gaster experiment on Papy and shattered time and space causing timelines and then you got your power...because I changed time, by just erasing one being from the universe...So that's why I remember timelines...because I created them." Sans said while Frisk stared in shock. Then Frisk stared at her watch 10:38 "Oh No! Toriel's gonna ground me, I gotta go!" she got up, but Sans said "I know a short cut" they then appeared in the skelebro's house and Frisk was confused..

"Toriel the kid is at my house don't worry she just forgot her cell phone and wanted to have a sleep over, didn't Papyrus tell you?!" Sans said casually. "Okay, fine but tell her that she needs to tell me ahead of time!" Then Sans hung up and called her over to him, Frisk was still confused. "I have to so you something since I told you my story. He went into his room and grabbed a box of stuff "come in lock the door, I don't want Paps to see." he said. Frisk did and then sat by him, the first picture Sans showed her was when he was 1 1/2 holding papy and then he showed her some of the experiments from when he was just months old.


	5. A Brand New Day With Good friends

Chapter 5: A Brand new Day with Good friends

Frisk was excited for classes to finally start, she took her shower and got her uniform on. She did the same routine as yesterday, grab lunch and keys lock the door and start walking. When she arrived at the skelebro's house they caught up to her. "Whelp classes start today, its an eggcellent day, maybe we should all go to the park." Sans said "I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR PUNS!" Papyrus complained, "don't you mean Snowdin with my puns?" Sans said. Frisk smiled at the brothers' antics.

They then met Undyne, "Sorry about ya know" Undyne started "No I'm sorry its not every day someone gets two skull canons pointed at their face." Sans said cutting Undyne off. "What are they called, Sans?" Frisk asked "Gaster Blasters" Sans replied. "Who's Gaster?!" Undyne asked "Just the first skeleton to know how to use them.. only certain skeletons have them along with this.." Sans used his magic to levitate Undyne off the ground and summoned 50 blasters around her "Just don't ask!" he said in that dark voice eye flaring "SANS STOP!" Papyrus shouted Papyrus accidently summoned a bone that hit Sans' arm and a Undyne fell, the blasters disappeared and Sans collapsed to the ground hp showing 0.2/1 hp (I edited the story to where no one knows that Sans has 1 hp not even paps, only Frisk knows because Sans just told her.)

"SANS!? SORRY! THIS MY FAULT!" Papyrus started freaking out, Undyne was just shocked, and well Frisk already fainted. "We should get him to Alphys'! Undyne said, with that Papyrus grabbed Sans and Undyne grabbed the passed out Frisk. Once they reached Alphys, "W-what h-happened?!" she asked " Sans used some magic to levitate me into the air and summoned 50 of those canon thingies, and Papyrus accidently shot a bone at him which...he only has 1 hp..." Undyne explained, while Papyrus cried.

When Frisk woke up she heard Alphys and Undyne talking. "Hey guys can I tell you something..." Frisk said, she had to tell them Sans' story, it could be the way to save his life. "Yeah, what?" Undyne asked Frisk stared at the cot Sans was on and said "Sans told me about his past yesterday...he said not to tell anyone, but what if its the only way to save his life!?" Frisk blurted "What? Tell us" Undyne said...After telling them the story she said "What ever you do don't tell Papyrus." Frisk said, "Y-you said Sans obliterated his f-father Gaster, the r-royal s-scientist before across time and space, when he was 4!?" Alphys said while Undyne gulped and said " I wouldn't wanna make him mad!" "T-That's terrible what father w-would d-do that?!" Alphys said remembering Frisk talking about the experiments.

After a few hours Sans woke up "You should be glad it was really early that no one saw your attack." Alphys said quietly "when I dust can you tell pap he was the only reason I continued living?" Sans asked "I'm glad I did I have great friends..." "S-Sans your not gonna d-dust, I umm... fixed your soul.." Alphys said pulling up Sans' stats 100Attack 100Defense and 100hp "I'm sorry...T-This was the o-only way y-you would have dusted if I didn't make your soul go back to its original state." Alphys said "...Frisk told you...d-did she tell Pap?" Sans said sounding betrayed "S-she did it to save your life! Though she wouldn't tell Papyrus." Alphys said... "How many experiments?" she asked quietly, Sans shuddered "99" he said hollowly. "Do you have files of them?" Alphys asked "Meet me at the park in a few minutes." he said and disappeared in a shimmer of cyan.

When Alphys came into the room everyone asked how he was. "he said meet him at the p-park, then he teleported." Alphys said. When they arrived at the park, Sans was waiting there with a box full of stuff. They all sat down a picnic blanket. "Okay lets get straight to the point..." After a lot of explaining Sans said "I shattered Gaster across time and space, causing timelines. Which really doesn't matter, but anyway here are some thing Gaster said after all the experiment fails 'attempt 99' This worthless child, I should toss him into the abyss while he's to stupid and young. 'attempt 32' I must keep trying while this child still has hp" Sans said and he pulled out pictures and notebooks and stuff from the box and showed them everything..."Pap I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you I was a failure... You were the only thing I lived for, If you weren't here I'd have jumped into the abyss myself..." Sans said crying a little.

"YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING...NOW I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR CALLING YOU LAZY!" Papyrus said "but Papyrus if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met all my friends here right now..." Sans said. "Sans how are you s-so p-powerful?" Alphys asked, Sans brought out his soul and cleared the disguise of a white soul revealing a cyan and yellow half and half soul..."h-how is that p-possible" Alphys asked "I honestly don't know...but look closer" he said, they all looked closer and saw a small white cartoon heart shaped splotch in the middle of his soul and within that white splotch a smaller red one. "Gaster wanted to tear all the human like parts of my soul to open the barrier which would leave me with only a tiny monster soul and one of determination which would cause me to melt, but that wasn't what stopped the experiments to get the human like parts of my soul out, its that my soul kept refusing. I used my power to create a white disguise to hide it... the disguise so powerful not even someone operating on my soul can see it." Sans said looking at Alphys. "That is epic" Undyne exclaimed and then added "No wonder you didn't want to talk about Gaster..." she said quietly.

"Whelp I'm hungry, anyone else hungry?" Sans asked whipping up a picnic basket out of no where. "Today was a brand new day with you guys my friends... It fills me with determination." Sans said.


	6. Classes

Chapter 6: Classes

Frisk woke up to the same old routine, on her walk she met up with Papyrus "Where's Sans?" she asked "HE'S SICK, PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT!" Papyrus said "Papyrus you do know its not your fault all that happened to him." Frisk said "BUT WHAT IF I WAS BORN FIRST?" Papyrus asked her "If you were born first, what if the experiments killed you, then what would Sans have had to live for? Things happen for a reason." Frisk said and she heard Papyrus sigh "I GUESS YOUR RIGHT."

When they met up with Undyne she asked where Sans was and Papyrus said the same thing he had said to Frisk "HE'S SICK." "Oh.." Undyne replied. They chatted about classes and missing school yesterday. When they arrived at school they all went to their homeroom. "Hey Alphys we are in the same homeroom along with Sans, because of advanced classes!" Frisk said catching up to Alphys and they walked together to homeroom. "Hey Alphys yesterday how come you were still at the lab?" Frisk asked.

"I was actually at school, but Undyne called and I was excused." Alphys said. "Oh..." Frisk said. They walked down the hall to their homeroom, a few people said hello to Frisk. When they got to the homeroom the teacher started calling rolecall. Frisk sat in an empty desk next to Alphys, "Alphys?" the teacher asked "H-here" Alphys answered the teacher continued calling roll call in order of first name "Frisk?" "Here!" Frisk said loud enough. There was no homework yet so they had to silently read or write.

Frisk pulled out her journal and started writing today's entry. When she finished writing part of todays entry she looked through some of her entry's and photos from in the underground, she was glad she had her camera with her on her journey. Maybe someday she'll be a photographer. Baking pie with Toriel, Playing pranks on people with Sans, Doing puzzles with Papyrus, Cooking with Undyne, Performing with Mettaton, Watching anime with Alphys, and having tea with Asgore. She loved those memories of the underground.

When she closed her journal a photo fell out. She grabbed it and looked at the picture, it was from the first time Sans and Frisk went to Grillby's together. When the bell rang she looked at her schedule for the next class, and she waited for Alphys. When they entered the classroom the teacher was telling everyone who their lab partner will be. "Frisk, Alphys, and Sans, you will be in a group, do to an odd number of students" the teacher said addressing Frisk and Alphys.

The teacher explained that they will be doing chemistry the first semester. "I bet Sans would tell a chemistry joke, but I bet he wouldn't get a reaction" Frisk whispered to Alphys and Alphys snorted in response. The teacher explained what chemistry was and how they would deal with the supplies. Soon enough the bell rang and it was time for second hour...Electives SOUL magic, Alphys and Frisk went to their separate electives. When Frisk entered the classroom she was surprised that there were a few other humans as well.

After awhile of talking and explaining about soul magic, the teacher said "Why doesn't everyone pull out their souls so we can find out your traits, only humans have traits, its impossible for a monster to have stronger traits than another their traits will always be equal, So they have white souls" The teacher said. All the students pulled out their soul...or at least tried. "Ahhh, lets see Frisk here has a red soul, Does anyone besides Frisk know what red is?" Alphys raised her hand "Anyone besides the previous royal scientist?"

Frisk's vision started going blurry and she felt dizzy her vision flickered. A skeletal face appeared before Frisk it had 2 cracks in its skull, the face smiled at her creepily and then her vision blanked out and when she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything, but darkness...nothing but an empty void. The bell rang and she fell out of her desk, "Alphys, Alphys where are you?" Frisk asked "F-frisk I'm right here!" Alphys said worriedly "I-I can't see!" Frisk whimpered. "I-I should take you to my home." Alphys said and then she said "Follow my voice." They were both excused and Alphys led Frisk to her house.

Sans couldn't go to sleep, the nightmares would haunt him. He was exhausted sick, and then he fell asleep...He saw a face he'd hated since birth his vision flickered and the skeletal goopy figure started talking to him "My plan will work thanks to you" "What plan why papy.. he doesn't have any part human soul, so why him?" Sans asked "because he was bait" the figure said "For EVERYTHING" "w-what d-do you mean" Sans asked "being in the void has given me power.. and now I can escape...I guess I should thank you for destroying the world" The figure laughed and when Sans woke up he couldn't see anything, but an endless void. He fumbled for his phone and called Frisk, when it told him to leave a message he did "F-frisk please help me- I-I can't see anything and I had a dream about-about Gaster..."


	7. What is going on?

**Sorry it's been awhile my computer broke and I am borrowing my brothers right meow (sorry) So here is the next chapter...**

Chapter 7: What is going on?!

Alphys heard Frisk's phone ring, then the message came on it was Sans "F-frisk please help me- I-I can't see anything and I had a dream about-about Gaster..." Alphys gasped and she heard Frisk cry again. Alphys dialed Sans' number and it picked up "Alphys?" she heard a voice ask "Sans, Frisk is at m-my house, she had a v-vision and n-now she c-cant see" Alphys said and she heard Sans say "I'll be over there." Then there was a, a whoosh and a thump, she looked behind her and saw Sans rubbing his head, "My teleportation's a little off without my vision, I guess." she checked his hp, still 100...

She brought him into the room and set him beside Frisk. "Whats going on!" Alphys cried trying to figure everything out. Frisk moved her head in the direction of the voice and she said in a timid voice "Will you be able to help us?" Alphys almost broke up into tears looking at Frisk's pleading face "I-I don't know I'm doing everything I can!" Alphys said when finally Sans spoke up "I'll fight him" "f-fight who?" Alphys asked already dreading the answer that was about to come "Gaster" he replied then he grabbed them and teleported them to his lab...which only Frisk knew about before now, so many secrets.

"What is t-this p-place?" Alphys asked "My lab...Anyway Alphys can you please lead me to the covered machine." Sans said "H-how are you supposed f-fight h-him without y-your sight?" "because I know all his attacks and when he uses them, I know more about him than he knows about me, like that before my mother he actually loved me but when she died he figured they need someone to stop everyone from dying..." Sans said "Whenever someone's in the void you'll slowly forget them whatever you do" he stopped at took out a photo of everyone at the mountain staring a the sunset smiling, and he wrote something on the back and handed it to Alphys "Don't Forget" he said.

The machine blared and rumbled shaking the ceiling and floor and the machine that was broken for so many years was now fixed and it sucked Sans into the void... he could feel the darkness even if he had sight he probably wouldn't need to use it...Suddenly he felt a presence "Gaster" he greeted coldly "To bad I am about to leave, with the 6 human souls... Haven't you wondered where they all went?" Gaster asked and laughed hysterically "Its all thanks to you for sending me here into this hell of darkness..." Gaster kept talking "Oh and taking your sight and your friends, that was to stop the most powerful beings on the earth from stopping me without her sight Frisk can't tell the reset button from the continue button so she can't reset, and you probably suck at your dodging after all your a free 1 hit point, let me tell you something Sans ever wonder what hp stands for...it stands for hope, I wasn't draining your hp..that was your own doing losing hope all of this is your fault...so don't blame anyone but your self!" Gaster said.

Then they entered a fight Sans checked Gaster's stats and smirked "I'm not the only one who lost hope, right G?" looking at Gaster's 666 hp Gaster scowled "also your fault!" Gaster said something grabbed onto Sans' ankles pulling him down farther into the void, Sans struggled the more he struggled the brighter his eye flared, he activated the poison in his bones know as karmic retribution the poison burned the dark tentacles and Gaster lost a quarter of his hp without warning Gaster absorbed the seven souls and blasted Sans with a blaster taking all his hp...

His multicolored soul came out of his chest the small red spot glowing brightly and spreading before the soul shattered. But it refused. The soul came back together this time all red Sans was filled with determination he was full of hope and determination, his sight came back he was energized he cared about this timeline he cared about his friends,his magic extended he stared Gaster in the eyes "How determined are you?" he asked menacingly, Gaster told the souls to attack. But they refused. The souls flew over to Sans and became one with his soul both of his eyes glowed a bright flash of all the colors of the traits that's the only thing that changed except for the unlimited energy Sans felt and the overwhelming power. Gaster checked his stats and gasped 100,000 hp 100,000 attack and 100,000 defense "Now who is the one hit point" Sans growled grabbing Gaster with blue "Don't worry G I'll make it slow...and painful" He said menacingly he shoved Gaster into the gaping maws of a blaster the blaster charged and blasted but Sans pushed Gaster into the beam holding him there while Sans purposely took 1 hp per second Gaster screamed so loud Sans head hurt "You know I bet this feels like when you did experiments on me, they were slow excruciating, painful...goodbye G" Sans said before finally blasting away Gaster's hp.


	8. Everything is Fine

**Note: I updated chapter 5 a little noticing it didn't quite make sense**

Chapter 8: Everything is Fine

The machine growled and threatened to break "Alphys bring him back now!" Frisk shouted and Alphys obeyed, Sans appeared "Really? I had to get rid of the souls first now I'm stuck with them, way to go Alphys!" Sans grumbled "S-souls?" Alphys stammered Sans pulled out his fully red soul which then kept flashing the other traits colors, and he tried to separate the others but the side effects of the machine warped them together he sighed "When the barrier broke the six souls went to the void Gaster got them dusted me but my soul refused and became full of determination and hope Gaster ordered the souls to attack me but they refused came to me and I dusted Gaster and now I am here." Sans explained.

"Y-you d-died!?" Alphys asked, "What!? are you okay, what would I do without you Sans? You are okay right Sans?" Frisk asked him panicking "I'm fine kiddo, are you-" he was cut off when Frisk hugged him and he hugged her back "Frisk can you see?" he asked and Frisk shook her head no. Sans stepped back and put his hands in front of him green healing magic poured out of it healing Frisk's sight. "Now can you see?" Sans asked her "Yep!" Frisk answered excitedly "Umm we should pretend none of this happened, right!" Sans said "No more secret you don't have to suffer alone." Frisk said very sternly and Sans sighed before asking "What time is it?" "1:30, you were in t-the void for a really l-long t-time" Alphys replied.

Sans teleported them back to Alphys lab where Undyne and Papyrus were "Just great" Sans replied sarcastically "where, when, what, why, just start explaining, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Undyne said Sans, Alphys, and Frisk started explaining. "Wow you mean your a god now that is amazing!" Undyne exclaimed "Show me!" she said and Sans pulled out his soul then Undyne asked "Where is your cool soul?" she asked him and suddenly everyone turned to him "Oh forgot to explain that...this one is my soul" Sans said pointing to the red soul. They all stared in awe before Papyrus scolded him saying "YOU SHOULDN'T DUST PEOPLE OR GET DUSTED YOURSELF WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU BROTHER!" Papyrus cried and Sans jumped onto a table to hug his brother. "I wont let myself get dusted so easily, bro...and Gaster was trying to destroy the world there is no way that he has good in him." Sans told his brother, Papyrus didn't say anything for awhile thinking and then saying "YOUR RIGHT, DOING THOSE EXPERIMENTS ON YOU TRYING TO DUST YOU AND TAKE OVER THIS WORLD...THERE CAN BE NO GOOD IN HIM" Papyrus finally said.

"Why are you guys out of school?" Frisk asked "Well we heard about you and Alphys leaving and figured out some more crazy stuff was going on, we left at 12:46 and was waiting here for awhile." Undyne explained. "Well this was a crazy first what 2 days of school not counting opening day..." Frisk exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement "Lets hope for a new and normal day to-marrow but in the mean time I'm starving lets get some food and go watch a movie or go do something and celebrate the world not ending." Sans said while Papyrus growled at his pun.

 **Note: This is short because the next chapter is about them having fun and doing normal stuff and that chapter will be long due to there celebration, after that there will be some normal chapters after that and maybe some mysterious chapter and maybe some crazy chapters, fluff chapters and so on.**


	9. Celebration Time

**I don't own undertale the only canon ship from undertale in this story is Undyne x Alphys. The ships that are canon in this story are on the first chapter where I said what ships I ship. In this chapter there is a reference to an anime I've heard of but never watched called One Punch Man I don't own that either.**

Chapter 9: Celebration Time

"Sure lets do something normal" Undyne said "I WANT TO DO SOMETHING NORMAL TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed "Yeah something normal would be nice!" Frisk said. "Well then maybe we could I don't know play a board game go to a restaurant, watch a movie?" Sans said, "Well we already watched a movie and went to a restaurant so how about a board game?" Frisk said "o-or we c-could play t-truth or dare!" Alphys exclaimed "No!" Frisk said "I agree with Alphys!" Undyne said "I don't." Sans said "LOOKS LIKE I'LL BREAK THE VOTE...I WANT TO...PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Papyrus exclaimed and Frisk frowned while Sans said "Oh no he betrayed me..." Undyne and Alphys smiled.

"Okay Alphys you start" Undyne said "Umm...Okay Papyrus truth or dare?" she asked "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CHOOSE DARE" Papyrus said and Alphys said "Then I dare you to spar with Sans" Alphys said and Papyrus said "THE GREAT PAPYRUS EXCEPTS YOUR DARE!" him and Sans entered a fight and Papyrus checked his stats 100,000 everything "HE'LL ONE PUNCH ME!" "I like that anime! Oh wow he would one punch you well I guess thats the stats of a god!" Undyne said, Sans' eyes flared up using his magic he trapped Papyrus in a cage of blue ones with the attack of 5 hit points because he didn't want to kill Papyrus "Lose a turn" Sans said while Papyrus was stuck in the cage.

"Then its my turn!" Undyne said "Oakay" Sans said and started laughing at his tree pun. Papyrus sighed at the pun while Frisk laughed and Undyne scowled. "Anyway Frisk truth or dare?" Undyne asked "D-dare." Frisk stuttered "Then I dare you to...hmm tell us who you like!"Undyne said "Hey thats breaking the rules I only have to tell you something if its truth!" Frisk said and Undyne argued "Well dare says you have to do as I say!" "Fine, I like all of you, your my friends." Frisk said "GAHHHH not that like, who do you like like" Undyne growled "Well you shoulda said that earlier" Frisk said smirking "Alphys truth or dare!" "t-truth" "Is anime actually human history?"Frisk asked "Of course it is!" Undyne said looking confused "N-no...anime is not actually human history..." Alphys said, Undyne looked mad "You both told me it was real!" She conjured a spear and threw it at a table smashing it in two. "Undyne t-truth or dare" Alphys said looking at Undyne who got over it quickly.

"Dare! I'm not like you truth dweebs" Undyne said "Then I dare you to...tell us what your OTP is!" Alphys said "thats a dare thats easy...but embarrassing, well my all time fave ship/OTP is actually Sans x Frisk" Undyne said matter of fact, Sans and Frisk blushed "You can't ship real people!" Frisk squeaked her blush a deep red while Sans' was flashing the colors of the souls "If its canon you canon (can)" Undyne said smirking "YOU MEAN SANS AND FRISK ARE DATING?" Papyrus asked confused while still in the cage. "No not yet, but it's obvious they like like each other I mean just look at their faces!" Undyne said smirking.

"I'm done" Sans said getting ready to teleport, but Frisk grabbed onto him and they both teleported and landed onto the couch at the skelebro's house. "Hey kiddo," Sans said still blushing "Sorry I just wanted to escape the torture." Frisk said "You know they'll be here soon..." he was cut off by a pounding on the door. "Speak of the devils!" he shouted. Undyne kicked down the door and Papyrus shouted "DON'T KICK DOWN DOORS!" As soon as they walked in the room Sans teleported him and Frisk back to Alphys lab they continued this for awhile, but eventually Sans and Frisk ended up at Alphys' lab waiting...

Sans fell asleep, Frisk just sat beside him writing in her journal after a while she just fell asleep. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus gave up chase a while ago and decided to watch a movie. Knowing they couldn't catch up with a teleporting god and determined child. When the movie ended they drove back to Alphys lab with Papyrus' car since they collected his car at the skelebro's house. They walked into Alphys lab and walked into the main room where Sans and Frisk were sleeping. Sans and Frisk looked as if they had fallen asleep sitting, Frisk's head was leaning against Sans shoulders and it appears she fell asleep writing in her journal.

Alphys squealed at the two, while Undyne had her shipping face on, they both the looked at Papyrus "That's adorable!" Undyne and Alphys exclaimed "ITS NORMAL WHENEVER I WATCH METTATON'S SHOW THEY FALL ASLEEP LIKE THAT." Papyrus said "That's cute so you mean they fall asleep like this every time you watch Mettaton's show and Mettaton's show is every other day right?" Alphys said "YES!" Papyrus answered "Hey lovebirds wake up!" Undyne shouted Frisk woke up and rubbed her eyes "What?" she asked, Undyne pointed to Sans "wake him up" she said Frisk shook Sans to wake him up and he shot awake his eyes blazing a green shield formed around him, when he saw everyone around him staring at him wide eyed the magic faded away "I have nightmares..." he said quietly.

"Sorry about that" he apologized "Ummm...Its cool and so I thought of a great way to celebrate the world not ending and all... we could go to the bar because we are all old enough and we can just drink and chat." Undyne said "I don't drink and neither does Papyrus." Sans said looking at Papyrus "I CAN HANDLE THE DRINK!" Papyrus said "No!" Sans said "I CAN HANDLE IT! I'M OLD ENOUGH, SANS I'M AN ADULT! I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES" Papyrus argued "okay...I give up" Sans said sitting back down. "We don't have to go" Undyne said "I WANT TO GO!" Papyrus exclaimed, so they went while Sans stayed at the lab and then he teleported back to his own house.

Sans sat down on the couch and eventually falling asleep the nightmare came back to him "Sans give up, the world is safe they don't need you anymore, give me the souls or I'll take them by force!" a distant familiar voice mocked him, suddenly he woke up and saw a golden flower before him. Flowey. The flower grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him up and slammed him into a wall, Flowey grabbed his soul and squeezed it blocking out his powers he screeched so loud the world echoed... ah the voice of a god.

Meanwhile at the bar everyone was ordering around of drinks except for Frisk who was the driver when they heard a terrifying loud screech that could be heard everywhere and it shook the earth... Everyone at Grillby's bar stopped and shook terrified "Sans!" Frisk exclaimed they all got up and raced out of the bar, they then walked to there street Frisk rushed over to Toriel and Asgore for help. They all rushed into the skelebro's house and saw Flowey holding Sans up, they were about to attack when Sans soul came out and shattered...but it refused...The colors flashed and there was a blinding light Flowey's vines were burned by karmic retribution and Sans' eyes danced wildly the group froze. A gaping hole emerged right below Flowey and... Flowey was shattered across time and space a soul-less being in the void he was obliterated...dust.

They all saw it they all remembered it everyone remembered Flowey, who was now dust scattered across time and space. The real question was why didn't anyone remember Gaster...Probably because Sans hated Gaster more than Flowey...Sans fell to the ground "Oh god I did it again, Oh no...no no no!" Sans said he curled up into a ball crying tears of magic in the colors of the souls his eyes blazing madly a shield...no a barrier formed around him blocking him from the world not blocking the world from him. He cried harder ranting about nightmares, experiments he looked at his friends pulled out his soul and said "Sorry" he put his hands on the soul threatening to tear it in half, but instead he just cried and pushed it back.

Frisk was relieved, everyone was they hated seeing one of their friends like this, Toriel and Asgore were very confused, Frisk made a mental note to tell them everything. She cried along with her friends and said in sign language to Sans "Please stay determined"

 **I promise I will make the next chapter a little more normal, ah who am I kidding. I hate making promises but yeah next chapter will be more normal I mean if this was real life and someone tried to take over the world and someone became a god normal things wouldn't be an option on the very same day.**


	10. Its Been Awhile

Chapter 10: Its Been Some Time

Its been a 4 days since the craziness and Frisk is rather comfortable things seemed normal a little, except for one thing...It was her birthday and she was used to nothing when it came to birthdays ,but she heard Toriel talking to all her friends about a surprise birthday party. Although it wasn't a surprise anymore, Frisk just liked the thought of her own day...was that selfish? Was it selfish to want to be with her friends? What would it be like without her friends?

Frisk hated thinking about what she would do without her friends. Sometimes she had memories of runs such as genocide when she hadn't killed a single soul, it was as if something was trying to make her suffer for something she hasn't even done. The nightmares were so vivid, so surreal just last night she woke up screaming when she saw herself...her nightmare self slaughter Toriel...Toriel had come in the room and Frisk just saw her vision flashing Toriel was dead..then alive...then dead...and finally alive she cried in relief and fear.

"Frisk its time for breakfest!" Toriel called, Frisk put the locket back in the closet and stumbled down the steps when all her friends shouted surprise she almost fell, but caught herself using the railing she looked at the streamers, presents, planned games, and her friends "For me?" she squeaked in surprise... she didn't know that birthdays were a huge thing. Then again she hasn't had a birthday before.

When Frisk sat down at the table she saw Toriel's butterscotch-Cinnamon pie in the middle with some candles sticking into it. Her friends started singing the "happy birthday song" Frisk smiled and blew out the candles "WHAT WAS YOUR WISH HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked "That you guys will always be at my side!" Frisk exclaimed "OF COURSE WE WILL HUMAN!" Papyrus said "t-that's w-what friends a-re for r-right?" "Your stuck with us, punk!" "Always my child" "till' the world ends." Asgore said "I'd be at your side no matter what." Sans said smiling, they all entered a group hug.

Frisk smiled, but then all her friends turned to dust as her vision flashed their deaths flashing through her mind, she fell to the floor with a gasp.

Sans smiled genuinely, closing his eyes he sank into the hug, but when he opened his eyes he was in a world of dust Frisk was standing in the middle smiling manically eyes gleaming red knife dripping with blood and dust, deaths of everyone in the underground flashed through his mind. "Aghhh" he growled and grabbed his soul falling to the ground...

Frisk woke in some place like a hospital, she groaned as she remembered what had happened she looked around the room and saw another cot on it was Sans he seemed to be sleeping, but suddenly the room was filled with a cyan-blue magic, bones flew every where, magic was seeping out of Sans' closed eye sockets, Frisk could see tears. The hospitals alarm went off and nurses and doctors rushed in Frisk's friends also rushed in even though the doctors told them to stay away...

Sans felt pain as he watched the deaths of every living creature in the underground all by the hands of his best friend, he screamed he cried after what seemed like forever he lost hope after seeing their deaths over and over he lost hope his hp depleting from 100 to 1 in just seconds it reminded him of Gaster's experiments and then he remembered those all his nightmares combined his friends deaths, the experiments. It was to much his hope started depleting again 1, 0.1, 0.01, 0.001,0.0001, 0.00001, until it got to 0.00000000001 When it reached that number he woke up out of breath screaming, crying, eyes flaring, and magic about.

Sans stared in horror at his friends who were cornered by an over sized Gasterblaster, Sans was wrapped up in green shield, he quickly dispelled his magic and just hid himself in his hoodie, he saw Frisk staring at him in shock at the sight of her his nightmare's came back even though he didn't need to breathe he started hyperventilating his eyes flaring up and green shield back in place. Frisk cringed under his gaze, and Frisk started crying too.

The machine keeping track of his hp was blaring, but no one had noticed due to whatever just happened. Sans hp was at 0.00000000001 and Frisk's was still 20, Papyrus started pacing worried for his brother, Undyne was on the verge of breaking a wall, Alphys was trying to find out the science behind what had just happened, Frisk had recovered from fainting, Toriel and Asgore were too busy worrying about Frisk...Sans hid farther in his hoodie embarrassed at his outbreak and weak hope.

He wondered if his friends would want to know what the nightmare was about, but he couldn't deal with it anymore, he didn't want to go through that anymore...he lost his final hope.


	11. What just Happened?

**In this story Sans becomes afraid of things "acquiring" phobias which include Monophobia (fear of being alone) and Aichmophobia (fear of knives) these to are known as of this chapter and the previous. Wing Dings language is in italics**

Chapter 11: Shattered 

Just as everyone calmed down their was a sound a sound everyone dreaded the sound of a cracking soul. Sans' soul was hovering over his chest red with determination it cracked and shattered along with the other souls within the red soul, that had shattered before their very eyes. Frisk waited and waited for the refusing. But what if it didn't come Frisk and all her friends screamed and cried...

Sans was in the void, was there a reason to go back? The blackness was swallowing him up he had to choose before he dies he had two choices die or continue the blackness had now swallowed everything, but his soul and the human souls within. The soul flew to the continue button and with that he appeared right before everyone's eyes like nothing had happened he gasped as he sat up. He saw the look of relief on Frisk's face and confusion on the faces of his other friends. What would he do without them?

All his friends then gathered up worried and hugging him the vision of dust came back and he hugged them harder, crying, he never wanted to be alone, all the good times with his friends making laughs, pulling pranks, watching anime, playing board games, school, celebrations Sans never wanted to lose that he never wanted to let, what would he do without them? He hated thinking what the world would be like without them.. Was he just being paranoid, was all this some stupid nightmare? Was he paranoid to be afraid of losing everyone? He never wanted to be alone, cause' when your alone things go wrong...He acquired monophobia (fear of being alone) He was afraid of watching them die a knife slashed where ever, he was afraid of knives...

The friends were about to stop their hug when Sans had a vision his universe has been destroyed he quickly teleported them to a secret place in the void, it was a grey room with an echo flower in the middle of the room. "Sans! What is this place?" Frisk asked "What the-" Undyne was cut off by a maniacal laughter and the sound of a universe obliterating. "WHAT WAS THAT DEAR BROTHER?" Papyrus asked. "Well you know how their are multiple worlds called timelines, well the timelines exist in what is called a universe and our universe was obliterated..." Sans said "S-so y-your multiverse t-theory is t-true?" Alphys questioned "Apparently!" Undyne said staring at the empty space where there universe once was.

"We can't stay here forever or we'll die from so many possible ways anyone got ideas?" Sans suggested, "What does this echo flower say?" Toriel said and Asgore laughed good naturedly "What you just said" "Actually this echo flower only says one message since I found this place it never changed." Sans said and he touched the leaf "Don't Forget" the echo flower echoed a raspy voice "Its like it doesn't want to forget the message!" Frisk exclaimed. "Anyway back to ideas of where are we gonna live..." Sans said bringing the subject back to their biggest problem.

"MAYBE THERE IS AN EMPTY UNIVERSE WE CAN LIVE IN"?!" Papyrus exclaimed "That actually is a brilliant idea, we should all rest and get ready to find a new universe...Ughh I liked the timeline and universe we were in!" Sans said dramatically.

 **The whole crew will be traveling through Au's till' they find an empty universe to conquer, suggest what Au's they will travel through in the reviews! How will they react to the Au's stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
